This invention relates to improvements in grapple clamps disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,496 dated Feb. 24, 1981 which are adapted to be supported, maneuvered and operated from a conventional fork lift truck.
The important improvements and novel features in the hydraulically actuated grapple clamp of the present invention over the grapple clamp disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,496 are:
My improved grapple clamp is adapted to lift loads of objects which when pressed or clamped together in a group form a load to be lifted which does not have a solid or compaction resistant center;
The weight of the clamp and its load exerted on one side of the fore and aft center line of the lift truck is counterbalanced;
Leveling screws are provided which secure the grapple clamp in place on the forks of the fork lift truck and which may be adjusted so as to level the grapple clamp;
A load stabilizer block is suspended within the frame of the grapple clamp which serves to provide a solid core for a group of objects clamped together within the clamp which otherwise would be hollow in the center; and
A pressure regulator is interconnected in the hydraulic system of the grapple clamp which limits the maximum clamping pressure which can be exerted on a load to be lifted.
The object of the invention, generally stated, is the provision of a grapple clamp incorporating the basic features of the grapple clamp disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,496 and which incorporates some or all of the above mentioned features and improvements thereon.